The Tsundere Butterfly
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Aoi was always the distant type when it came to admitting her feelings. That includes the ugly jealousy that comes when you're in love, and Tanjiro never makes things easy.


She was never one to truly admit her feelings,because of her pride.

Her pride was her strength,but also her downfall. Her strong personality and mature nature steering away those who wanted to get close to her. Especially for guys who took a interested into her.

Being apart of the butterfly estate she was use to multiple visitors coming in and out of the manor. Ranging from the pillars, injuries individuals and regular demon slayers themselves.

Aoi was use to the behavior some of the Corp members exceeded. Some would try to flirt with her in the sick bay or as she tried to treat their wounds. It either ended with her telling them off or simple applying more force in the healing process. It steered away those who couldn't handle her away with a warning to never attempt it again.

Sure she was a bit brash and rude ,but she had to be. Being part of the demon slayer corp meant life and death. There was no room for romantic feelings. everyone had a specific job to do and that was that.

...Or so she believed.

If she were being truthful to herself. She wanted a life without fear of demons. A life without bloodshed and destruction.

Until they found a way to eradicate all demoms...she'll continue to distance herself. She didn't want to make new friends if she was just gonna bottle up tears of their inevitable death.

No she couldn't have that on her conscious.

Never again.

* * *

She wondered if miracles came in the form of stupidity.

The same three idiots came into the sick bay of butterfly state...again with either major/minor injuries.

The one always holding the most injuries being the insufferable pigheaded Inosuke always wanting to prove he's the strongest.

The overly whiny one being Zenitsu sustaining the least amount of injury. Still that didn't stop him from shrieking out of he was ,"Gonna die." ,or be forced to take gross medicine again.

_"Kinda a spoiled brat honestly."_

And last ,but certainly not least was Tanjiro. Of course he always ranged from no damage to critical depending upon the nature of the mission. Surprisingly he came in with only a slight cut on his face to which he refused treatment until both Inosuke and Zenitsu were checked over first.

His stubbornness and reckless behavior bothered her more than the other two,but for some unknown reason...she was glad he didn't get hurt too badly.

Well...for this time around.

* * *

She always noticed small things along the estate that changed when the trio came around. The girls would be more active whether it be games or choirs. More pillars would come to the sick bay just to see the trio. Even Shinobu-sama would come and see them personally.

Though the insect pillar would be more vocal and happier in a sense when she was around them. The most shocking change of them all was Kanao though.

The aloof girl becoming more lively to Shinobu and them,but mostly around Tanjiro himself. She remembered seeing them hang out more everytime they would come to the estate.

It was weird seeing Kanao smile so genuinely around him. Like they were so carefree and isolated from the world.

Aoi felt something tighten in her chest,but she pushed the unknown feeling aside. Confused she walked away to tend to some of the duties around the the manor.

The painful feeling in her chest remained all day as she kept thinking about the smiling faces of both kanao and Tanjiro.

* * *

Of all the pillars beside Shinobu-sama she was always fond of the love pillar ,Mitsuri Kanroji.

The bi-colored walking heart would always bring treats for the girls for a personal girls night kinda thing.

"Ara Ara, Mitsuri-chan you seem chipper as ever." Shinobu commented with a smile as the love pillar blushed.

"D-Do I? Well alot of good things have been happening lately!" She chirped with enthusiasm making Shinobu laugh and Aoi smile.

"Do tell? Have you find yourself a suitable love interest than?" Shinobu chided a bit to get a reaction out the pinkette. Though instead of stammering out excuses about not finding one she instead blushed looking away in a shy manner.

"Y-yes actually." She blushed more when Shinobu's smile dropped into one of shock.

"Who is it?" Aoi questioned as now all eyes were on Mitsuri.

"O-Obanai-kun..." She whispered,but the three little girls gasped in cheers along with Shinobu.

"He finally had the nerve huh?" Shinobu questioned a playful smirk on her face.

Aoi tuned out the rest of the conversation though as she stared into her cup of tea.

She wasn't a fool to not know the feeling she felt was jealousy.

She wasn't jealous of the fact that those close to her were finding love, but that she couldn't admit she was in love.

She loved Tanjiro...

...But Tanjiro was in love with Kanao and that was plainly obvious to see.

She knew the truth,but her heart couldn't deny what she felt. It pained her and it felt suffocating.

"Aoi-chan are you ok?" Shinobu questioned as Aoi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna turn in early tonight . Goodnight." Without hesitation she turned and marched away leaving the girls with confused looks.

* * *

Even though she said she would sleep her body wouldn't let her. She tossed and turned fitfully before she gave up.

Wanting to cool her head she walked out into open areas of the garden as the cool breeze of the night tried to lift her burdens from her.

"Can't sleep?" A voice soft voice spoke startling her. Turning her deep blue eyes met with concerned red ones. Instead of his usual smile a frown was in place.(Which didn't suit him at all in her opinion.)

"Yeah. Just can't sleep." She stated not looking,but she could still feel his eyes on her.

Sitting down on the grass she gestured for him to join her as both stared at the beauty of the garden and the full moon.

She felt between stressed and relieved in her heart. Being near the one she loved ,yet knowing he loves someone else made her feel a mixture of internal pain that she had never felt before.

"Where do you see yourself when all of this is over?" Aoi questioned out of nowhere.

At first Tanjiro didn't reply ,but only gazed longingly at the moon as if it held all the awnsers.

"I would say alongside all the friends I made so far a long the way with Nezuko." Tanjiro stated with usual smile in place.

_"That smile...always that smile."_

"Maybe find a girlfriend?" She sounded bitter while saying this,but she was just curious to what he would say.

"Maybe,but I don't think she likes me very well." He stated,but it confused her.

_"Idiot, Kanao obviously likes you."_

"Well you never know until you try so go for it." Even though she said these words ,the jealousy was still there. The pain of watching the one she loved with another because of her pride and cowardly nature.

"Ok I will!" Tanjiro nodded in determination,making Aoi smile softly.

_"Kanao will be very happy to be with you..."_

Turning his head Tanjiro gave her the biggest grin possible.

"Would you go out me Aoi-chan?" He questioned almost excitedly.

...

...

...huh?

"Huh?!?" She exaggerated confused by the question. A huge blush crossed her face as she looked at Tanjiro as if he grew a second head.

"B-but don't you l-like Kanao-chan?" She questioned,but Tanjiro just tilted his head in confusion.

"No. We're just friends. She likes Genya-kun actually." Tanjiro said making Aoi over load from all the process of information.

"S-so you like me?" Aoi questioned getting a nod from Tanjiro.

"I-Idiot...I'm not a easy girl to please. So you better not break my heart got it?" She said sternly,but the blush on her face spoke differently than her words.

"I promise I won't hurt you heart, Aoi-chan." Tanjiro smiled making her smile as well.

Maybe...even she can have a happy ending as well.

* * *

A/n

Aoi-chan is definitely a tsundere.

Thank for reading and if you want more of this rare pair let me know. Also PLEASE REVEIW!


End file.
